Flowers Blooming in the Church
by Nicky5
Summary: Hello! ^^ Just wanted to say if you wanna read the rest of this, go visit my site (under heavy construction!!) at http://www.geocities.com/spirit_gal2002/index.html


Flowers Blooming In The Church- Part 1

A Cloud and Aeris Romance

(Cloud and Aeris 4 EVER!!!!)

  
  


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Squaresoft. Also, I've probably written the characters differently (they don't act like themselves), but that's the way I meant it to be, it's no typo. I also wanna mention, a reviewer of mine asked for a Cloud and Aeris romance, so here it is. All opinions welcome, but no flames please!!! I also welcome any new ideas and suggestions for my writing. This takes place after the game. Sephiroth is dead, and somehow, he never killed Aeris. Cloud and Aeris are about to get married, Read on to find out the rest of the story......

@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$

  
  


"This is fun Cloud. I owe you one."

  
  


"Nah, it's no problem Aeris. Cause you're my fiancé, and you know I love you. Soon we'll share everything in our lives, and there will be no debts to each other."

  
  


"Wow, since when were you into making speeches, Cloud Strife?"

"Ever since I met you, Aeris Gainsborough." (Sorry if I spelt her last name wrong!)

  
  


Cloud and Aeris were at Gold Saucer, racing Chocobos while they discussed their wedding, which was to take place in a week at Aeris' church in the slums. 

  
  


"So, who are we inviting again?" asked Cloud.

  
  


"Definitely all of our friends." replied Aeris. 

  
  


"I swear, if Cid and Barret get drunk together, and somehow manage to mess up the wedding, I will kill them....."Cloud trailed off. 

  
  


"Don't worry Cloud, everything will go perfectly. Hey, i don't know about you, but I'm getting pretty tired. Should we go to bed now?"

  
  


"Sure thing, Aeris, " said Cloud, smiling. "Anything that makes you happy."

  
  


They walked out of the Chocobo racing section of Gold Saucer, and jumped into the tube which would take them to the Haunted Hotel. (sorry, I don't know what it's called in the game)

  
  


They got out holding hands, and began to climb the long flight of stairs which would lead them to the entrance of the hotel. 

  
  


"So, what are we gonna do tomorrow, Cloud?" inquired Aeris.

  
  


"Sleep in," murmured Cloud against her neck. Aeris giggled, and Cloud laughed back. They burst through the doors in a whirlwind of laughter, and walked up to the counter to where they could check in for the night. A man hanging from a noose greeted them.

  
  


"So...how many rooms would you like, sir? Asked the dead man.

  
  


Cloud glanced over at Aeris before he responded. "One, please."

  
  


"And how long will you be staying for, sir?"

  
  


"Only a night,"

  
  


"That will be 300 gil please." Cloud payed the dead man. 

  
  


"First room on the right, and enjoy your stay."

  
  


Cloud and Aeris clasped hands as they climbed yet another flight of stairs. Right before they entered their room however, Cloud scooped up Aeris so he held her in his arms, kicked the door open, and collapsed with Aeris onto the bed. 

  
  


"Man was that fun Cloud. You know...."

  
  


"What?" asked Cloud.

  
  


"I wonder what my life would have been like if I had never met you. Would i still be this happy? Would I have met Barret, Tifa, and the others?"

  
  


"I'm sure you would have. I know what you mean though., I've thought about that too. Would I have still been the arrogant jerk I used to be? Not caring about the Planet or anyone or anything?"

  
  


"I don't know, and I'm too tired to care now. Good night, Cloud."

  
  


"Good night Aeris, my love, my fiancé . I can't wait until we're married."

  
  


"Neither can I."

  
  


Aeris closed her eyes, and within minutes, had fallen asleep. Cloud watched her for awhile, before he too fell asleep.

  
  


In the morning, they woke up early, and since they had been lucky at the Chocobo games the previous day, decided to blow some of their money at Wonder Square. Aeris liked the Mog game, while Cloud preferred to show off his snowboarding skills on the snowboarding simulator. They won even more money in the end, and they went to go cash it in. With his winnings, Cloud got a beautiful jade and glass bead bracelet, which he promptly gave to Aeris, who kissed him on the lips when he gave it to her. With Aeris' winnings, she gave Cloud a new sword.

  
  


They got bored though, and eventually decided to leave Gold Saucer, and head back to where the others were staying, at Midgar in the slums. According to Cloud, they were all staying around Seventh Heaven, Tifa's bar, and he reckoned Cid and Barret had gotten drunken while waiting for them to return. 

  
  


Cloud and Aeris had just walked out of Corel, or what remained of it, when the sound of a helicopter's blades distracted them. Startled, the couple looked up, and saw a Shinra helicopter heading their way.

  
  


"Run Aeris, run! I'm not going to let them catch you a second time."

  
  


"Don't worry about me Cloud, I can take care of myself. Just run."

  
  


They ran, but several Shinra guards jumped out and trapped them. There was a pause, and then the Shinra President stepped out and walked up to the pair. 

  
  


"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? The infamous Cloud Strife and the last remaining Ancient. My, my, what a find."

  
  


Cloud spat on Rufus. "Drop dead, asshole." Aeris remained silent.

  
  


Suddenly, before either Cloud or Aeris could react, Rufus darted forward, grabbed Aeris, and pulled her back with him, keeping her glued to his side. 

  
  


"And if you try to kill me, Strife, I'll kill her." With these words, he pulled out a dagger and pressed it against her neck. Cloud shouted something unrecognizable and started to rush Rufus, but when he pressed the dagger harder against her neck so that a few droplets of blood appeared, he stopped dead in his tracks. Rufus started to back up into the helicopter.

  
  


"Looks like you'll have to come get the Ancient again, Strife." The helicopter blades started to spin again, and the helicopter hovered above the ground.

  
  


"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AERIS!!!!!!!" Cloud screamed as hot tears poured out his eyes and cascaded down his cheeks. 

  
  


"CLOUD!!!!!! I'LL COME BACK! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!"

  
  


"AAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

  
  


The helicopter lurched, and Rufus pulled Aeris back inside the helicopter. The door slammed shut, and the helicopter sped away into the clouds. Cloud fell to his knees, unable to believe that his beloved had been taken away from him. His regained his senses

though, and he immediately began to run back to Midgar.

  
  


TO BE CONTINUED.........

@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$!!!!

  
  


R/R PLEASE!!!!!! The sequel will be coming soon, so look for it!!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
